Zack's Son
by Mark of CTown
Summary: At age fifteen, Zack's son Scott is just beginning to get in touch with the reality of rock and roll as he uncovers the secrets surrounding his father's death and the real reason his mother has banned him from listening to rock and roll. CHAP. 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter One

****

Zack's Son

It had been a cold night on December 24th. Zack Mooneyham stood near a window, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm himself up. His breath came out of his mouth visibly, and his hair stuck to his face due to sudden static electricity. He heard the door open softly behind him. A nurse tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"You may go in now," she said as she smiled and retraced her previous steps.

Zack looked amazed and felt dizzy. He turned around in the waiting room and tapped a man on his shoudler.

"Five more minutes mom!" Freddy Jones mumbled as he turned around in his chair.

"Get off your ass. My child has been born!" Zack shouted loudly. He kicked Freddy in the shin. Freddy shot up.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled as he massaged his leg. He stood up. "I better be this kid's godfather, or I refuse to ever wait here another night for your next child."

At that moment, Summer Hathaway and Katie Brown walked in, holding their cups of coffee. It was almost midnight, and caffine always kept everyone up. Well, most of the time. Freddy's cup had failed him previously.

"My child's been born!" Zack yelled as he hugged Summer and Katie, almost knocking their coffee on the floor.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Summer asked.

"Let's go see the little baby!" Katie added.

The four walked into the hospital room. Lying in her bed, clutching a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, was Zack's wife of two years. Her name was Carol. She was twenty - four, he was twenty - four. She and Zack had met when Zack was on tour many summers ago. Carol had auburn hair, and she played the guitar. They had clicked almost at once, and Zack wasted no time in marrying her.

"Hello everyone," Carol whispered as she smiled weakly down at the bundle in her arms. Zack heard a small gargling sound, and his heart jumped for joy. He ran over to his wife's side and peered down at the baby.

"It's a boy," Carol whispered in Zack's ear. Zack smiled and began jumping up and down in an excited and childish fashion."It's a boy! It's a boy!" he began to shout.

"Oh great. Another Zack Mooneyham," Freddy said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?" Summer asked as she peered at the baby.

"Tell us!" Katie added as she looked too.

Zack stopped jumping after a moment. "I'm not too sure," he whispered as he looked at his son.

"Hold him," Carol whispered as she handed her firstborn to her husband.

Zack took his son and looked at him. He was sleeping, his thumb within his mouth. The boy was tiny and his face was peachy colored. Small tufts of brunette colored hair came from his head. His son shifted slightly.

"How about...Scott Zachary?" Zack suggested. Carol nodded.

"Aha!" Freddy yelled as he pointed both of his index at both Summer and Katie. "I win the bet! I told you that Zack would use Zachary in his son's name! Hand over the moolah baby!" Summer and Katie glared at Freddy.

Zack handed Scott back to his mother. He looked at his son again. "Tonight is a special night," Zack said. "Scott Zachary Mooneyham, you are truely a miracle."

* * *

_A letter recieved to the publishers of Rock Weekly; March 3rd, 1991. _

Dear Mr. Harrington and Mr. Mendlesson,

You have requested that I write a letter explaining the tragedy surrounding my husband's death. Well, I shall tell you. As you know, it happened on Feburary 18th of this very year. Zack had been out on his motorcycle, racing it with his friend and bandmate Freddy Jones. During this time Zack was thrown from his motorcylce and was killed. A senseless tragedy, as I know.

It has come to my attention that Zack and his band had been drinking that night. He was drunk while riding. It was said that he was drunk senseless and most likely unaware of what had happened at the time. It is comforting to know that he must have suffered no pain in his last moments.

However, I am afraid of what his death will do to our son. Young Scott, who is now two years - old, while have no father. This has hurt me greatly. I had never wanted my son to grow up without a father. But his father's love of rock and roll has killed him. Zack always used to say that no rock and roll band should be considered great unless one of their members were dead. Now he is gone.

I have decided not to let rock and roll become a part of Scott's life. I am hoping to raise him without the knowledge of such a type of music or the exact death of his father.

I am asking you that, incase you allow someone to write small editorials on my husband's yearly death anniverseries, that you will keep it small. I am only doing this for the safety of Scott.

Sincerely,

Carol Mooneyham


	2. Chapter Two

**Zack's Son - Chapter Two**

"Scott! Scott!" Carol called from the kitchen. She sighed and tossed her apron to the corner as she rushed into the hallway. "Scott!" she called as she burst into her son's room.

Scott Mooneyham, a fifteen year old and sophomore in high school, tugged his blanket up higher over his head. His mother went over to him and tugged it back. Scott scrunched up into a ball and began to shiver slightly.

"You're just like your father!" Carol exclaimed. "He could never get up early!"

Scott opened his hazel eyes and peered up at his mother. "Dad could never get up early?" he asked as he sat up.

Carol smiled sadly. There were some things that her son never knew about his father. She wanted to tell him so much about Zack, but she was afraid of what type of an impact it would have on Scott's life. It was hard enough for Scott at school when other children would talk about their fathers and he had nothing to say for it. When Scott was younger, his elementary school would hold a special breakfast in honor of Father's Day. Scott would stand in the back and watch the other children with their fathers. During times like these Scott would remove his favorite picture and look at it for comfort. It was one of him and his father, taken shortly before Zack's death.

"Yes," she responed. Carol grabbed Scott's uniform and handed it to him. "Now hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to be late again." She then left his room.

Scott dressed fast in his unifrom, which consisted of a white polo shirt worn under a navy blue jacket. He wore gray pants and black shoes. The boys had to wear a blue baseball cap to shoe school spirit. Scott sighed loudly as he pulled his cap on his head. His hair was long and rather curly; it never looked good with his cap. But school rules were rules, and the dress code was the dress code. He could do nothing about it.

Scott was about to head for the kitchen when he remembered something. He ran back to his room and quickly tucked the picture of his father and himself in his jacket pocket. He never went anywhere without it.

"What's cooking Mom?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen. Carol was by the stove. Scott went to her and gave her a hug. "Whatever it is it smells good."

"Pancakes," his mother answered. She hand Scott a plate, which he dug into. After that was done Scott finished brushed his teeth and made an attempt to head to school when his mother stopped him.

"Let me look at you," Carol said. Scott straightened up and gave half a smile. His mother looked at him. She smiled sadly and wipped a few stray tears from her eye. She was trying not to let her son see that she was crying, but Scott had seen it coming.

"What's wrong Mom?" Scott asked worridely.

"Oh nothing," Carol said. "It's just..."

"I look like Dad, don't I?" Scott finsished for her.

Carol nodded. It was true. As Scott grew he began to look more and more like Zack had looked. It was all in his face; his hair was much lighter then Zack's. Scott smiled goofily and hugged his mother yet again.

"It's okay Mom," he whispered as he tightened his grip. "It's okay!"

Carol nodded as she patted Scott on the back. "Go to school," she said as she walked towards the living room.

Scott sighed and left for Horace Green Prepatory High School.


	3. Chapter Three

**Zack's Son - Chapter Three**

Carol, still wipping stray tears from her eyes, walked into the living room. She looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on her photo album. She picked it up carefully. Then she opened the page.

There was an old picture that she had taken of Zack, back when he was ten years old and in competing in 'The Battle of the Bands.' She had forced her mother to take her that day, and had immediately sensed an attraction to the guitarist.

_

* * *

"Mom, do you see the guitarist?" Iasked as she pointed on stage._

_My mother looked for a moment. "What about him?"_

_"His name is Zachary Mooneyham," Ireplied. "He's awesome." _

_"That's nice, dear," my mother replied. _

_I sighed and took out my camera. I took aim and then clicked. Now I had a picture of Zack. I smiled and blushed slightly. 'I'm going to marry him one day," I had thought. 'Some how, I'm going to make him mine.'_

* * *

Carol turned the page. It was a picture of her and Zack, taken back when they were twenty - two years old. Carol had met Dewey Finn, who had inturn introduced her to Zack. She could remember that day like it was yesterday..._

* * *

"Yo! Zack Attack! Come over here!" Dewey called across the stage. Zack came striding over, his Fender Squire guitar in one hand and his hand pushing back his hair. "Zack, meet Carol. She's a rocking guiatarist from our opening band!"_

_"Hey!" Zack said._

_"Hey yourself!" I answered. I knew I had to start up a conversation. "So, you play on Fender?"_

_Zack looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. Then he spotted the guitar in his arm. "Oh! Yeah, I play on Fender."_

_"Gibson," I said, holding up my guitar. _

_Zack laughed slightly. "Well, Gibson is a good guitar. But Fender plays better for the coolest guitarist around."_

_"And that would be...?" I asked, smirking slightly. _

_"Me!" Zack answered. "Here, let me play you something." _

_Zack began to strum out the tune of 'Smoke on the Water'..._

* * *

Carol smiled. She turned to the next page. It was a picture of Zack that she had taken on their first date..._

* * *

The knocking at my hotel bedroom door only grew more impatient. I hadn't been expectin any visitors, so I was very cautious when I opened the door. "Hello Zack," I greeted him when I opened the door. Zack looked slightly bewildered that I had answered._

_"Hey," he replied, staring down at his feet. "Um...I was wondering...do you...you know, want to...grab a bite to eat and them maybe hang out a little?" he asked, going red. _

_"Sure," I replied. Zack looked amazed. "Let me grab my jacket."_

_After eating, Zack and I were walking home. Zack had taken notice of a stone wall next to us. He climbed on it and began to walk up there._

_"What are you doing?" I yelled as I laughed. _

_"Walking on the wall," Zack answered. _

_"Hold on," I said. "Let me take a picture!" _

_Zack struck a pose and I clicked the camera. _

* * *

Carol felt tears welling slowly up in her eyes again. These were sweet memories of someone she had lost so long ago. Carol sighed and turned the page. It was a picture of their engagement party. She smiled. There was Zack and herself, arm in arm. There was Freddy, standing on a chair so he would be taller then Lawerence. Katie and Summer were standing by Billy, who in turn had is arm around Marta, who looked very unhappy. Tomika was standing next to Alicia, who was next to Dewey. Then there was Carol's band; they were all making silly faces.

The engagement had taken place six months after they had first started dating. It was as magical as the engagement party had been...

_

* * *

I shifted slightly, leaning more onto Zack. His arm tightened it's grip around my shoulder._

_"I love you Zack," I whispered. _

_He smiled at me, then he looked rather uneasy. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked him. Zack didn't answer me. Instead he stood up. He fumbled in his pocket for something. "I've...been meaning to ask you this..." he whispered as he got down on one knee. _

_My heart beat quickened._

_"This might sound old - fashioned and really corny," Zack started off. "But I love you so much. You mean the entire world to me. I want to be with you forever. Please, please marry me."_

_"Yes!" I cried out, crying tears of joy. "Yes!"_

* * *

Carol sighed once more. She flipped the pages. There were pictures of her and Zack at their wedding...Zack and Freddy, who was his best man...the rest of the rock groups...

Then there was a picture of Zack and his motorcycle. Carol frowned. She had warned Zack not to go to wild on that thing. He hadn't listened. He had died on it. She had lost of her husband.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the front door. Curiously, Carol pulled open the door.

"Freddy?" she cried out.

Freddy turned slowly and smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

**Zack's Son - Chapter Four**

Scott reached Horace Green Prepatory High School around ten minutes before the bell was due to ring. Outside the main entrance stood Scott's friend, Tyler.

"You couldn't have come any faster?" Tyler asked, removing his headphones from his ears.

"Sorry. My mom was having one of her 'tearful moments' again," Scott said as they entered the building. "So, what group where we listening to today?"

"They're called School of Rock," Tyler said. He handed the CD case to Scott. "They were pretty popular a few years ago. They're not as well known as some other bands are, though."

"That's cool," Scott said as he opened the case. There was a picture of the band. The bassist was a girl with short dark hair. The drummer was a blonde male. There were three females holding mircophones; most likely singers. Then there was a man who was much older then everyone else in the picture. He was holding was guitar. He might have been lead.

Then Scott saw another figure off in the corner.

It was a young boy with dark hair and hazel eyes, holding a guitar.

_"My eyes," _Scott thought to himself. _"Those look exactly like my eyes!" _

He stopped walking as he stared hard at the picture. _"He looks like me!" _Scott thought. "_Man, this is bizarre!" _

"Hey! Why'd you stop walking?" Tyler said as he walked over to Scott.

"Tyler, who's this?" Scott asked as he pointed to the young guitarist.

Tyler took the album and looked at it. "I don't know," he said. "All I know about this group is that the lead guitarist and singer's name was Dewey Finn. He formed the band when the kids were only ten years old."

"Do they still perfrom?" Scott asked.

"No," Tyler responded. "According to my dad, School of Rock broke up when the guitarist died in a motorcycle accident."

"This guitarist?" Scott asked as he pointed to the boy.

"Yeah," Tyler said. He looked at his watch. "Shit! We got to get to class!"

* * *

It was lunch break at around noon at Horace Green Prepatory High School. Scott jabbed his fork at his pasta. Tyler sat across from him, listening to another rock group (The Doors). All morning Scott could not stop pondering about that guitarist. _'Who was he? Why does he bear a strange resemblence to me? Am I related to him in some way?'_ were all questions that swirled inside Scott's head.

Finally Scott through his fork on his plate and stood up. "I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed. Tyler put down his headphones, the lyrics for 'Light My Fire' barely audible.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to the library," Scott said in a much calmer tone of voice. He strode away from Tyler. Once in the library, Scott stationed himself at a computer much as far away from the librarian as possible. Then he went straight to Google. Scott put 'School of Rock' in as the keyword. He waited. Finally, the websites and their addresses appeared.

The first few were about the CD and stores that you could buy it cheaply on. Then Scott came to a website with the 'The Rolling Stones' website attached to it. Scott didn't know much about rock, but he did know that 'The Rolling Stones' was a rock group consisting of Mick Jagger and Keith Richards and a rock and roll magazine.

He clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. Finally it did. The page read:

**' In an article borrowed from **_Rock Weekly_**, we have the following information that is most likely apparent to any rock and roll fan. **

**On February 18th, two members from the widely popular rock group **_School of Rock _**were involved in a motorcycle accident. Freddy Jones, twenty - six year old drummer, walked away with a sprained arm. But the group's guitarist died when he was thrown violently from his motorcycle. The cause of the accident, aside from the fact that both members were drunk and riding about recklessly, was that there were patches of black ice from a previous snowfall left unmelted on the road. **

**"I still can't believe Zack's gone," Freddy Jones was quoted at a press conference. "One moment he's there, alive. Then the next moment he's gone." **

**Futher investigation of the case is still underway.' **

Scott sighed. That was it? That was all that there was to say? There wasn't even a name for the guitarist!

"Hey Scott," a cheerful voice said as someone sat next to him. Scott turned and immediately went red. Sitting next to him was Mallory Faey, a classmate of his. She smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, taking a glance at the computer.

"I was looking up information. On a band. Called School of Rock," he said once he found his voice.

"School of Rock is a great band," Mallory replied. "My father loves them. Their song was one of the first ones that he had taught me when I learned how to play guitar. I can't remember what it was called, but it was written by the guitarist that died. I think his name was Zack Mooneyham or something like that."

Scott's heart skipped a beat. "What's his name?" he repeated, slightly dazed.

"Zack Mooneyham, maybe," Mallory replied.

Scott felt faint. "Excuse me for a moment," he said. He ran out of the library and back to the cafeteria. Tyler was still sitting where he had been minutes before.

"Show me your School of Rock album!" Scott cried out. Tyler searched throughout his bag and handed it to him.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. "Your face is pale."

Scott didn't hear him. He flipped through the through the album until he reached the information about the songs and who their composers were. Scott scanned the page until he found one called, 'School of Rock'.

It was there, right under the title.

_Z. Mooneyham. _

His father's name was Zack.

_Z. Mooneyham. _

It was all beginning to come together. The eyes. The face. The last name. They were all the same.

_Z. Mooneyham. _

"Shit!" Scott cried out.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, worried for his best friend.

"Ty, look at the guitarist again." Scott said as he handed the album back to Tyler.

"What about him?" Tyler asked.

"Ty...that guitarist...he's...my dad."


End file.
